A Special Birthday Call
by xRinrinx3
Summary: It's Nagihiko's birthday today and the Guardians decided to get him a card signed by all of them, except for a certain petite blond. Did she really hate him that much to not even sign his birthday card? "Nagihiko! There's someone on the phone" Who is it?


**I don't own Shugo Chara blah blah blah  
**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nagihiko woke up to a sunny Saturday morning. "Nagihiko-sama!" Bayaa, the family housekeeper, called.

"Good morning Bayaa,"

"Happy Birthday young master," she smiled. He smiled back. How could he forget? "Come downstairs to eat. Are you having any special plans today?"

Nagihiko shook his head. "No Bayaa. I'm just going to go to the park for longer than usual in the afternoon. That's all." He yawned and stretched.

"Alright young master." DING DONG. It was the doorbell. "Oh excuse me, I'll go get that." She bowed and dismissed herself. Nagihiko got up to do the daily morning tasks. He changed into some comfy jeans, a white shirt, and that black and orange sweater. He calmly walked downstairs to eat breakfast. Nagihiko met with his mother.

"Nagihiko. Amu, Tadase, and another friend of yours are waiting for you at the front. Also, happy birthday darling." She gently ruffled his hair. He giggled.

"I'm surprised you still remember their names."

"I try to remember all of your important friends' names. Now hurry up, we don't want to keep guests waiting." Nagihiko nodded and hurried to the front.

"Hey there guys," he greeted them. Amu and Yaya responded back with a tight hug.

"Nagi!!!" Yaya started whining. "Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?! Yaya would've never known if Tadase didn't text her about it today! And wow, your house is so big!"

"I know!" Amu agreed. "and if you get the chance, please tell Nadeshiko happy birthday too! Funny, even though she was my best friend I never even got to say happy birthday to her even once! I didn't even know when her birthday even was," she hung her head in shame.

Nagihiko sweatdropped. Why was he so surprised? It was almost impossible to not hear about his "twin sister" on his birthday. He shot a glance at Tadase, who was probably thinking the same thing he was. "Well, I'm sure Nadeshiko will know that you've wanted to say that to her. She'd understand. It was her fault for not telling you," Nagihiko reassured her. "and you're starting to choke me."

"Amu-chan, Yaya," Tadase said, trying to change the subject. "why don't you let go of Fujisaki-san so we could show him what we got for him?" Amu and Yaya instantly let go of Nagi.

"What? Oh you didn't have to get me anything," Nagihiko scratched his neck.

"Well it's not really anything, it's only a card." Amu dug for the card in her jacket. She pulled it out. "Sorry we couldn't get you anything really special on such short notice," said apologized as she handed the card to him. "We made all the Guardians sign it including Kukai and the charas!"

"Oh really? This makes it really special now!" Nagi exclaimed. He looked at the front of the card. It was a simple diamond checkered design. The diamonds were blue, brown, and tan. The middle of the card had a white box saying 'Happy Birthday!' in elegant kanji. He opened it to read all of the comments.

_"Nagi! Yaya hopes you have a fun birthday with lots of candy! If you do remember to share! Teehee! "_

_"Pepe wants to wish you a happy birthday Nagihiko!"  
_

_"Oi shugo chara-less Jack! Happy birthday! You know, you need to hang out sometime with me and play some sports to man you up! - Kukai "_

_"When Temari or your new Shugo Chara comes out I can't wait to play with it! And Happy Birthday Nagihiko! - Daichi"  
_

_"Nagihiko desu!~ Suu wishes she had enough time to make you cake. You're a great cook! -Suu"_

_"Nagi! You have a good fashion sense. Haha. Happy birthday! -Miki"_

_"I hope you have lots of luck and happiness on your birthday Fujisaki-san, -Tadase"_

_"Since it's your birthday I guess I can let you be king for just today, -Kiseki" _(A very generous offer that was!)

_"Nagi! Amu here to wish you a happy birthday! xoxo"_

_"Cheers for Nagi's birthday! And I can't wait for your Shugo Chara to hatch! -Ran"_

Dia even signed it. _"Nagihiko, happy birthday. May your radiance especially shine today and everyday... -Dia"_

Nagihiko giggled. Wow, Dia talks to him almost more than she does to Amu! He quickly scanned the card again.

.

"Eh? Where's Rima-chan and Kusukusu's?"

.

Did she really hate him that much to not even sign his birthday card? He could've sworn they were getting along so much better! "Oh I forgot to tell you about that Nagi! I'm so sorry!" Amu cried. "It's not really her fault. You see, her parents took her out somewhere for the entire day so she couldn't sign it, but I bet she really would've!"

"No, it's okay. I was just wondering," Nagihiko said. He felt uneasy mentioning Rima and Kuskusu in front of Amu like that.

"Nagi! Do you have any birthday plans today?" Yaya asked. Nagihiko shook his head.

"I was just thinking of going to the park-"

"Well then let's go!" Ran grinned.

"That park was so pretty desu~!"

"Park?" Kiseki asked. "What park?"

Nagihiko explained, "There's a park close to the Loveknot temple and nearby my house. I love going there. I'll have to ask my mother first."

Nagihiko's mother appeared from behind him. "Of course you could go, but you haven't even had breakfast yet!"

"Can I put it in a bag to eat while I'm at the park?" His mother thought about it for a moment.

"Alright," she decided. "I'll give you some money for lunch too then,"

"Thank you Mother!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

9:00 P.M.

Nagihiko was drying his hair. (It was tedious as it took him fifteen minutes while all most guys just needed three.) He just finished showering and changed into the new set of pajamas his mother gave to him as a birthday present. They were light blue with thin vertical stripes running down. He sighed with content. It was a great day. He had lots of fun hanging with his friends. Somehow though, he felt incomplete. "Nagihiko!" his mother called from downstairs. He quickly ran down. It wasn't like her to yell from a far distance.

"Yes Mother?" he asked worriedly.

"There's someone on the phone," she announced.

He sweatdropped. Who would be calling at night? He took the phone. "Thank you Mother." Nagihiko cautiously put the phone next to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello Nagihiko," a sweet voice said. His eyes widened.

"Rima-chan?"

"and Kusukusu!" her chara exclaimed.

"Um..." Nagihiko wasn't sure of what to say. "how are you?"

"I'm fine Nagihiko," Rima responded. "I didn't get the chance to sign your birthday card so I had to make up for it by calling you. Happy birthday."

"Kusukusu says happy birthday too!"

Nagihiko smiled. " Aww...you didn't have to call me to make it up,"

"Yes I did, or else the others would have to nag me to say happy birthday to you on Monday." Nagihiko laughed inwardly. It was so like Rima to say that.

"Where were you today?"

"I was spending time with my parents in the next town and now we're watching a meteor shower."

"A meteor shower?" Nagihiko said. " I didn't know there was going to be one tonight. Is it still going on right now?"

"You can probably see it from anywhere if you're up high enough." He could hear Rima's nod. Nagihiko thought about it.

"Hold on for a moment." He quickly went up to the attic and climbed on a ladder leading onto the flat rooftop of his gigantic home. Sure enough, many white lights streaked across the dark night sky. The moon was even shining brighter than usual to heighten the effect. (Or who knows? Maybe it was just his imagination.) "Wow," he whispered, bewildered. It was so beautiful. Nagihiko could just imagine Rima looking at the same sky with him right now. He found himself blushing at the thought.

Rima heard his reaction. "Y-you could think of it as my birthday gift to you," she stuttered. Thank God her parents weren't right next to her at the moment; there was also a very noticeable blush on her cheeks as well. Kusukusu giggled quietly at the moment those two were having and flew away to give some privacy.

"Thank you Rima," Nagihiko said. "This was one of the best birthday gifts ever." There was a small, calming silence between the two as they both watched the celestial event together, even though they were a bit faraway from each other.

"Rima!" her father called.

"In a moment Papa!" she answered back. "Hey Nagihiko, I have to go. By the way, you're not telling ANYONE about this," she instructed.

He smiled. She was so cute, even though she was slightly mean to him at times. "I wasn't planning to." Then he thought to himself, "So this was why I felt like something was missing? It was all because of Rima?" He giggled.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"What?"

"You were laughing."

"Oh, it was nothing," Nagihiko assured her. She probably didn't buy it, but either way she didn't bother to comment on it any further.

"Well then," Rima paused for a moment. She changed her tone into something Nagihiko couldn't put a finger on, but it was pleasant nonethless. "goodnight Nagihiko,"

"Goodnight Rima-chan," he replied back softly. He hung up. A warm feeling crept inside of him. Nagihiko whispered to himself,

.

"Definitely the best birthday present ever..."

.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**teehee. :] and for the record, today is acutally his birthday! (and Happy 4th of July fellow Americans!) :D So I decided to make a very quick rimahiko oneshot about it today. (eh hehe, kinda rough draftish but w.e. i like my work anyways xD ) Also, I can't wait for episode 91! My rimahiko fanfic will be on hold till then. Yes! We actually get to see Rhythm in animation! *squeals* we've all been waiting for this ep! Blahblahblah ~Review!~ :D  
**

**~ReviewReviewReview!~**

** __  
l L l  
l O l  
l V l  
__l E l__  
\Nagix /  
\Rima/  
****\!x3/  
\V/  
V  
**


End file.
